1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of compensating for a frequency offset and estimating a symbol, and more particularly, to a technique using a second order differential phase vector in a process of compensating for the frequency offset and estimating the symbol.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general wireless communication system, a receiver may require a function of compensating for a frequency offset in a process of restoring a signal. There exist various algorithms to compensate for the frequency offset. In a case of using a predetermined algorithm to compensate for the frequency offset, a result of the predetermined algorithm inevitably contains an error. Due to the error, a performance of the receiver may deteriorate.
A large number of algorithms used to compensate for the frequency offset may have a highly complex metric. Accordingly, a device and method for estimating and compensating for the frequency offset accurately having a low complex metric is desired.